Jueces
by Die-Eis
Summary: ¿Como llegaron? ¿Como comenzó todo? Suave, gentil y calmada, abrazadora sensación, negra, profunda y confusa; La muerte, es lo único que los trajo a este lugar.
1. Radamanthys

Estos "cortos" nacieron de una idea bizarra mia del por que estos tres terminaron como jueces, hay teorias, diferentes, similares, y locas. Esta en mi opinion, es extraña, pero..segun yo es buena.

Disfrutenla

Saint seiya no me pertenece en lo absoluto.

* * *

Las frutas nunca crecían ya podridas, en ellas se colaba un gusanito y devoraba con gusto de la blanda pulpa hasta podrirla desde dentro, con buen cuidado esto no sucedía, o es lo que solía decir la joven y hermosa madre, con solo verla uno solía perderse en su clara mirada, verde, como el pasto y las flores en esta época del año.

La primavera abrazaba como fiel amante a las islas Fellows, y regaba sus hijos por todos lados, inundaba todo el lugar de esa fétida sensación de amor que enfermaba al hijo de la dama inglesa. El cual solo necesitaba de su amada progenitora, te asqueabas con el sobre exceso de cariño de las personas en las calles del pequeño pueblo, en las no menos pequeñas islas inglesas.

Tu, nada menos que un muchacho para nada bajo, aparentabas a tus quince años mas edad de la que ya poseías, el hombre de la casa luego de la perdida de tu abuelo, tu única figura paterna, ya que tu progenitor no era mas que un pobre diablo, enfrascado en el alcohol, agresivo y abusador. Te criaste bajo la firme vigilancia de tu madre - Constance- solo mencionar su nombre, avivaba la apagada luz de tus fieros ojos - cruelmente heredados de tu padre-

Pero no necesitabas recordar a _ese _despojo de vida, eras el hombre que eras por las fuertes reglas, y dulces manos de tu madre, esa mujer por la que darías todo. El motivo para no ser una lacra más de la vida. No, pues tú no deseabas seguir el ejemplo de sus viejos demonios, pero lo llevabas en la sangre, lo camuflabas con elegantes y refinadas tazas de café, llenas de este preciado brebaje y gotas de licor. Gotas que con el tiempo se hicieron chorros, y como si te llenaras de ese acostumbrado sabor (y se hiciera tan común para ti) las tazas se llenaban con el mínimo de café y por demás de whisky.

Ella te lo dijo, el vicio del alcohol lo llevarías en la sangre, pues _EL_ lo llevaba, y no por menos eras su hijo. Y no se preocupaba de que su primogénito (el único de aquella cruel unión) fuera por los caminos del fantasmal marido. Que aparecía entre meses, pidiendo dinero y tal vez algo de comida, su propia carga personal, ese fantasma que nunca dejaría de tocar a su puerta hasta que la tragedia se lo llevara lejos, o el alcohol le hirviera las neuronas y lo despojara de todo recuerdo suyo. No se creía cruel al desear cualquiera de ambas opciones, en el fondo ella sabía que ese hombre bien se las tenía merecidas.

Mano dura y reglas firmes fueron los que te formaron, rubio como campos de trigo (tan parecido a tu madre), centelleante mirada dorada (tan parecido a tu padre) "Como un dragón" relataba tu madre cada vez que te aparecías a media noche en su alcoba, buscando asilo para calmar a los fantasmas que hostigaban tus propios sueños. "Radamanthys" un nombre que imponía respeto de solo leerlo, pronunciarlo causaba escalofríos. Quería que su hijo fuera eso; respetado.

Obediente, nunca decías no a lo que ella pidiese, fiel como nadie, y sobre protector como un perro. Dejándolo en claro las contadas veces en las que bajaste de tu alcoba como alma que se lleva el diablo y con furia sacabas a _Aquel_ de tu casa, que a gritos exigía barbaridades y terminaba por insultar a tu amada madre. Nunca supiste cuanto o que sufrió durante su relación con el, pero, lo llevaba marcado en lo mas profundo de sus irises, esas que te dedicabas a observar en aquellas tardes de té junto a ella. Verdes llenos de recuerdos, dorados apagados pero aun rebosantes de tierna inocencia que como buena madre, ella celaba en conservar. Tú fuiste su orgullo.

Cuando la brisa acariciaba con mesura la copa de los árboles y el sol se ponía en punta, nada clemente a esas horas contra aquellos de piel sensible, la magullaba y roja se las dejaba, a ti, pequeñas pecas te formaba, aun la gentileza se vislumbraba en tus mejillas, y la intacta dulzura en tu sonrisa, pero dentro, aquella semilla oscura crecía y hoy; florecería entre la penumbra y abismo del dolor de aquel día.

Las doce en punto y como siempre saldrías a buscar los encomendados de tu amorosa madre, caminabas confianzudo por aquellas solitarias y pequeñas calles que creías tuyas, nadie llegaría a conocerlas tanto como lo hacías ahora; los rincones mas oscuros, las calles mas peregrinadas y las menos transitadas, aquellas donde los perros y gatos eran los únicos inquilinos, ahí donde dejabas las sobras (a sabiendas que era poco para todos ellos, pero, dichoso eras al saber que de hambre no morirían. Después de todo la madre no podía vigilarlo todos los minutos del día y así es como tú ibas perdiendo la ternura).

Pero esa vez, los cálculos te fallaron y simplemente no miraste a los lados, creyéndote en tu terreno, como aquellos felinos que caminaban en punta cuando los perros no asediaban para devorárselos muertos de hambre.

La vajilla entre sus finos dedos se deslizo sin razón alguna a simple vista. El escandaloso ruido despertó a la mascota de tu casa, que reposaba tranquilo bajo la mesa, ajeno a todo lo que pronto sucedería. Dentro suyo algo mas que la fina pieza de porcelana de había roto. Algo mas profundo, y que causaba mas dolor del que ya sus cansados hombros llevaban.

Un claxon, el freno chocando contra las ruedas y un sonido tétrico, una mezcla de hueso y carne rompiéndose, rasgándose, como si fueras un saco de papas, cayendo en medio de la calle dando vueltas sobre el asfalto, nada te detuvo, (el golpe ya había sido dado) hasta que tu inerte cuerpo dejo de moverse. Tal vez el conductor tuvo un hilo de esperanza del cual colgarse y rogar por ti, criatura inocente, gritaras clemente por ayuda pero no; no fue así y no seria así. Tu cuerpo no volvió a moverse y no volvería a hacerlo nunca jamás.


	2. Minos

Esta mas que nada, nació por la tétrica idea detrás del "por que" Minos usa ese cerquillo tipo perro pastor.

Saint seiya no me pertenece

* * *

La escena del pelotón de fusilamiento enfrente del pabellón, y el coronel rememorando su infancia, se recreaba en su mente mil y un de veces, amaba leer, sobre todo a ese autor extranjero, que plasmaba con fuerza e irrealismo cada nimio detalle, haciéndolo volar entre las hojas de los libros y perder la noción de las horas en ello.

Quince años ya tenias, cuando te creías en el mejor momento de tu vida, habías conseguido ese caprichoso trabajo en la biblioteca, el cual no te dieron al principio por ser un menor de edad, rogaste, solo querías ayudar, hasta les ofreciste trabajar sin paga y aun así te rechazaron, ¿como lo obtuviste? aun no lo sabes, pero cuando fuiste de nuevo dispuesto a por ello, ni te dejaron hablar "Si te preguntan tu edad, tienes diecinueve" y los aparentabas. Amabas leer, y sobre todo leerle a los demás te entretenías con las expresiones de los niños, te embebías sus reacciones y te llenabas de su dicha, no te molestaba recoger toda la pila de libros que dejaban las personas, ni tampoco ordenarlos por orden alfabético; después de todo, eran muy valiosos y todos necesitaban de tu mínimo cuidado y atención.

El Hijo de dos ilustrados y muy reconocidos profesores de filosofía y letras de las mejores universidades de Oslo, te codeabas con universitarios como si fuera tan normal, y a la hora de debatir, eras tu el que los dejabas por el piso, pues tu eras Minos, vaya nombre el que tus padres te dieron, el rey de Cratos; y no era para menos, la imagen que ostentabas; eras un rey caminando por el asfalto, largo y bien cuidado cabello rubio, tan claro que hasta ceniza parecía, unos rebeldes mechones intentaban opacar tu mirada; brillante y castaña, casi dorada; llena de vitalidad (pero siempre cuidadoso la apartabas con tus dedos) una sonrisa nunca faltaba en tu rostro. Disfrutabas de los placeres mas simples de la vida, no necesitabas nada mas.

En verdad no necesitabas de nada mas, y se lo dejaste en claro a tu padre ese día que te regalo ese reloj de plata "tómalo, te lo has ganado" fue lo que dijo el afable hombre, de sonrisa dulce y barba graciosa, ya canosa por la sabiduría y todos los años que llevaba encima, no eras ostentoso, tampoco pretencioso, y menos vestías a la moda, apenas una muda de jeans y cualquier camiseta decente, si no, una pulcra camisa blanca de vestir; eran el sello de tu persona; un pequeño bolso ya desgastado que solías colgarte de lado y por supuesto la pila de libros en las manos.

Te ajustabas con un listón la hilera de cabellos y así partías de tu hogar, a perderte entre la multitud de personas en las calles de la capital noruega, solías olvidar el camino, pero nunca faltaba la cordialidad del noruego, preguntabas amable y siempre obtenías la respuesta que siempre te llevaba de nuevo a tu camino.

Te negaste a tal obsequio, no encajaba contigo, ni se parecía a ti, y se notaba que valía mucho, estabas en esos momentos mas preocupado por el hecho de cuanto hubiera gastado tu padre al comprarle tal reloj.

-Te despistas mucho, y te olvidas de la hora-.

Era tan cierto, no podías negarle aquello a tu padre, pero no querías el reloj, volviste a negarte, era demasiado ostentoso para ti, tu madre al fondo escuchando la conversación opino que si no querías estaba bien, pero "es de tu padre" entonces; tenia valor sentimental, fue mas difícil volver a rechazarlo, tal vez solo por verle sonreír fue que lo aceptaste a la final.

Y hoy, te volvías a perder entre la multitud de personas, eras un muchacho muy inteligente sin duda, pero lo tuyo no era memorizar rutas ni caminos, para ti, toda la ciudad era igual, sobre todo esos estrechos caminos donde los edificios parecían acercarse los unos a los otros en cámara lenta, y el pequeño camino entre ellos hacerse mas y mas estrecho, te asfixiaba tal sensación, pero una leve sacudida y recordabas que solo era pura paranoia, y te dabas cuenta de que nuevo estabas perdido camino al trabajo, pero esta vez, nadie a tu alrededor a quien preguntar, nadie quien te auxiliara, seguramente pasaste varios minutos caminando de un lado a otro buscando a alguien, pero nada, o eso fue lo que creíste.

-Dámelo todo -

Helado de pies a cabeza, si ya eras pálido, ahora estabas casi tan blanco como una hoja de papel, pero los nervios no te tomaron por completo; hasta que te diste la vuelta mirando lentamente de reojo a tu opresor, te apuntaba con un arma, no era mas alto que tu, pero su mirada, roja y con bolsas negras debajo de ellas, estaba drogado tal vez, así que lo que menos debías de hacer era discutir con el.

-Claro-

Te quitaste el reloj, que sabias que el otro miraba con gula, tal vez lo vendería al precio mas barato solo para comprarse mas de esa sustancia nociva, viciosa, que llevaba ahora circulando por sus venas.

-Dije todo mocoso-

Volviste a temblar, no tenias mas nada encima, tiraste los libros al suelo y rebuscaste en tus bolsillos tu roída billetera, dándosela tus manos temblaron al igual que todo tu cuerpo mientras abrías el bolso y buscabas algo mas, sin saber que es lo que quería el otro hombre, terminaste desesperado regando todo el contenido por el piso. El, solo te miro y se agacho para recoger unas cuantas monedas y esa calculadora científica que usabas en clases. Con tu cartera, tu reloj, y todo lo demás, aun así no se fue.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo señor-

Ya eras victima del pánico, te sacaste los bolsillos y la pelusa que vivía feliz en ellos cayo al suelo, arrastrada luego por la fuerte y fría brisa de la capitalina ciudad. Sus ojos se clavaban en tu cuerpo, sentías algo extraño, estabas muerto de miedo, sabias que si te seguía mirando de ese modo hasta tus pantalones mojarías, nunca, nunca te habían robado.

-Es todo..en serio-

Pero, el rió, rió de la forma mas macabra posible, como si hubieras dicho el mejor chiste de todos, y apunto en tu frente su arma.

-Si es todo-

Y no hubo mas luz para ti, la bala simplemente atravesó tu cráneo y se llevo con ella todo a su paso, el contenido de tu cráneo exploto por detrás, al mismo tiempo rompiendo en pedazos tus huesos parietal y occipital como si de un par de galletas se tratara. La bala estrello contra una pared, y tu cuerpo cayo en el suelo, tendido en la sopa hirviente de tu sangre y sesos, tu ojos, aun abiertos, miraban fijamente el cielo, y tu boca, una apagada y tierna sonrisa, esa sonrisa que había nacido cuando el agresor había dicho que era todo, pero que no tuvo tiempo de morir como tu cuando desato la pólvora contra tu frente.


	3. Aiacos

Yo...no se mucho de drogas, pero aun así me gusto como quedo. Tal vez este sea el que tenga mas sentimiento de "odio" fue el catarsis de un día muy pesado para mi, aun así me gusta mucho.

Saint seiya no me pertenece.

* * *

No es mas que pura tierra y miseria a tu alrededor, las caras alegres que alguna vez en tu joven infancia pudiste disfrutar ya no eran mas que despojos vacíos de vida, vida carente de sentido. Pocos, podían decir que disfrutaban de esa vida, y hacían todo lo que podían para poder sobrevivir, pues vivir no era una opción fácil. Rasgar y jalar, arrancar y pelear por ello. Pobres de todo sentido, famélicos. Trabajaban día y noche para mantener a más de una persona. Esos fueron tus amigos de la infancia, tus vecinos, ahora; eran tus empleados.

En realidad siempre fueron tus empleados, pero tu mente inocente de infante vacía de clasificaciones sociales nunca los vio como tales, fueron niños, niños alegres, tanto como tu, inconscientes de la penas y letanías que sus padres sufrieron, del abuso, del trabajo duro que estos resistieron, ¿Que iba a saber tu pequeña cabecita de todo aquello? Nada. Hasta que cumplieras la edad cruel.

Y borrara de ti todo rasgo de inocencia, y te volvieras aquel ser "maldito" entre los pocos privilegiados, si, eras rico entre los pobres, el Nepal no era un lugar fácil en el cual poder vivir y prosperar del modo en que tu lo hacías. La facilidad con la que obtenías lo que querías, a la hora en la que querías, era todo gracias al esfuerzo de tus ingeniosos padres, astutos, que rompieron sus lomos a costa de trabajo inhumano para estar sentados en sus últimos días en cómodas sillas, abanicados como si fueran monarcas de un mini imperio, establecido casi en la raya de la esclavitud. Pero, tu que ibas a saber ¿Que ibas a saber? No te importaba.

¿Por que? Porque apenas veías a tus padres en la noche para cenar, ni en el desayuno, ni al medio día, y cuando el sol moría detrás de las colina y todo oscurecía; era el único momento en que no podían escapar de su hogar, pero si de su horario "ejecutivo". Te daban igual, te pagaban todo lo que querías y eso era lo que te importaba, ¿Cariño? Esa palabra nunca existo en tu vocabulario, eras un condenado y maldito demonio chupa dinero, mientras ellos continuaran dándote todo el botín de la gallina de los huevos de oro, tu seguirías rindiendo pleitesía a ellos, como un creyente hipócrita que reza a sus santos solamente cuando les necesita, rogando de un asqueroso milagro.

Y siendo tu así entonces, no mas que un pre-puberto de catorce años, que se creía el rey del mundo, cuando apenas lo que tenia de rey, no era nada mas que ese nombre "Aiacos", y una completa imagen de águila, ¿Para que bajar la mirada y ver las serpientes arrastrarse entre tus pies? Perder el tiempo. Tu raza no se desmentía, eras un nepalí de pies a cabezas, piel morena y tostada, y no precisamente por el cruel sol que azotaba los campos de trabajo, mirada oscura y profunda como pozos de brea hirviendo, esperando por nuevas victimas. Cabello negro como la oscura noche, y alto, tan alto que confundías a los que por tu edad se arriesgaban a preguntar, pues tú en tu burbuja de falsa deidad, no te codeabas con todos, no para nada. Según tu; te codeabas con exquisitas aves de vuelo de tu clase, personas de su mismo nivel, TU no te bajarías a su nivel, ellos debían de alcanzarte para poder ganarse por lo mínimo, tu presencia.

Vivías rodeado de muchas personas, todos, absolutamente todos lamían casi literalmente el piso por donde caminabas, crueles víboras disfrazadas de águilas, esa clase de "amigo" te ganabas al ser todo un diablo con mascara de Dios, lo triste, es que no todos pueden jugar a ser Dios. Para jugar a aquello, se debía de pagar caro, y siempre el precio no subía ni bajaba de una sola cosa; Sufrimiento.

Como todo buen "Dios" debías de tener un pequeño vicio, según tus ideas retorcidas de diversión; drogarte era la mejor manera de pasar el rato, claro, como todo chiquillo malcriado debías de hacer cosas que costaran caro, ¿y que mas caro que la droga? Y de buena calidad sobre todo, nada barato, eso era cosa de pobres, y tú, insensible intento de dios malcriado; podrías ser todo, menos pobre.

Cuando el cruel mundo infecto tu mente con sus retorcidas ideas de cambio, de división, y de clasificación, la palabra pobre se había vuelto un veneno para tu sistema, primero muerto antes que pobre, solías decir entre chistes con tus víboras compañías, esas que celaban en secreto tus "triunfos" y se jactaban de tus ventajas. Animales rastreros que sabían bajar de tu árbol todas las manzanas doradas que quisieran porque claro; todo buen dios era caritativo y bondadoso con sus seguidores.

Así que regabas a diestra y siniestra todos los "huevos de oro" de la cosecha que a ti, claramente te sobraban, claro porque en tu ilusa mente, tenias mucho dinero, y el dinero te sobraba tanto, que siempre estabas regalando parte de tu botín. Caro, eso te saldría muy caro.

Con artimañas y palabras dulces, encantadas con mucha miel y un poco de humillación por parte de ellos, cautivaron tu atención, y accediste a dar mas de lo que debías de dar. Encantados por el olor del dinero, decidieron tenderte la peor de tus trampas.

Retarte.

Tu, no retas a un Dios, y menos a ti, que te creías uno, te pavoneabas como uno, y pronto; caerías como uno.

LSD y metanfetamina , eso si era nuevo para ti, desde cocaína y marihuana, pero eso era completamente nuevo para ti, lo peor; es que te dejaste guiar.

"Tomate todo esto" sugirieron, advirtieron que era la dosis común, que era la cosa más normal del mundo tomar tanto, y tu, que aceptabas todos los "retos" que te ponían en frente, accediste como niño pequeño. Te sentaste junto a ellos en tu lujosa habitación, inhalaste por última vez de tu narguile la vaporosa sustancia que exhalaste por tus fosas nasales, y te tragaste el elixir "mágico".

Como un rayo recorriendo por toda tu espina, aquella sensación se te clavo en el cráneo y te mando de boca a una habitación completamente negra, tenebrosa, llena de personas sonrientes, sonrisas perladas llenas de dientes y sangre, como si pudieras ver la verdadera imagen de tus "amigos" y en un parpadear, aquel mundo cambio por completo, dio vueltas sobre si mismo y se quebró en pedazos. Las flores nacieron de tus oídos, los colores brotaron de tu boca, y un paraíso casi irreal se presento ante tus ojos, oh, ¿a eso llamaban el nirvana entonces? La sensación de paz, de tranquilidad, y de repente, la nada, acabo contigo.

Afuera no había pasado mucho, tú te revolvías en tu propia espuma acostado en el mueble, mientras las víboras se llevaban lo último que podrían sacar de ti, tu pequeño cuerpo de pre-puberto no podría resistir tal dosis. Pero tu no sufriste, no, la sonrisa en tu cara boba llena de espuma y tus glóbulos oculares desorbitados reflejaban una tenebrosa y espeluznante paz eterna, que aterraría por siempre en el recuerdo a tus padres, a la hora de encontrarte muerto entre tu propia saliva.


End file.
